


Не Нил

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил – страница в биографии Ильи, смысл которой можно сжать до нескольких слов: бывший напарник, мертв. Неприметно, скучно и избито. Но фотография и оброненное с горечью имя – повод потянуть за пару ниток, переворошить старые связи, добыть полное досье на безвременно почившего русского агента.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не Нил

– Сегодня наш первый юбилей, – хмыкает Габи, шелестя страницами ежедневника, приглядываясь к числам, обводя круглую дату, роняя на поля заметки.

– Юбилей?

– Полгода спустя основание А.Н.К.Л, – разъясняет, бросая красноречивый взгляд на бар, на самую большую бутылку, хранящую жидкость цвета меда и янтаря, словно бы специально для данного предлога. 

Наполеон согласно кивает. Торжество не предусматривает гласности, не украшается взрывами фейерверков, парадами и благодарственными речами. Удачные завершения операций, порою – мелочных, в иной раз – определяющих судьбу человечества, не чествуются, даже самими агентами, но…

Шесть месяцев – славная победа, весомый срок. 

А.Н.К.Л. – команда сплоченная и эффективная. Во время заданий. В остальное – все запутанно сложным узлом, который невозможно развязать и так не хочется рубить. 

Илья и Габи успели сходить до романтической связи и обратно. 

Наполеон сдружился со строптивой немкой, став ее жилеткой, собутыльником на период разрыва, затяжного, словно расторжение брака. Он выслушал тонны абстрактных жалоб и причитаний, но не сумел разузнать, что именно разладило отношения шпионской пары. 

Сегодня Габи сама достает бутыль и три бокала, наполняет, чокается о лишний, обозначая присутствие Ильи в их маленьком сабантуе.

Наполеон симпатизирует Илье Курякину – импульсивному, упрямому, замысловатому, преданному, равному. Искренне хочет добиться его расположения, найти общий язык, но никак не может сдвинулся с мертвой точки, топчется на месте шумно и бестолково, словно демон, пойманный в пентаграмму, не способный выйти за пределы очерченного мелом зачарованного круга. 

Золотой серп умело косит американские нервы, а молот добивает оставшиеся. Наполеон Соло – не самый наивный человек, проверок в его жизни на порядок больше, чем доверия. Но на определенную его долю он рассчитывал со стороны союзника, десяток раз обязанного ему жизнью и столько же – расплатившегося ответной любезностью. Расчет не оправдался. Несмотря на расставание, в отношениях Ильи и Габи больше тепла и определенности. Наполеон же с известной степенью недоумения наблюдает за перепадами чужого настроения, соответствующими крутому горному рельефу. Иногда создается впечатление, что Илье хорошо с Наполеоном, чаще – что ему очень плохо. Одно мгновение он ведет себя как самый близкий друг, другое – как заклятый враг, вынужденный сотрудничать краткий и не особенно приятный период работы. Шаг вперед – два шага назад. От близости до нарочитой дистанции.

Никто не требует и не ждет равномерного поведения от человека, в чьем анамнезе значился психоз, но в сложившейся ситуации есть нечто неправильное, обидное, тревожащее и – дразнящее. Барышням, пытающимся мнимым сопротивлением разжечь в мужчинах охотничий инстинкт, даже не снилось столь коварное переплетение провокаций.

Наполеон воскрешает в памяти надменное лицо с парадного портрета кисти Энгра, оживляет силой воображения, представляет, как Бонапарт поджимает губы и разочарованно качает головой, созерцая своего тезку и его бесплодные завоевательные попытки, не спешащие осуществляться планы, идущие прахом ожидания.

На тосте «за единство» Наполеон подхватывает неприкаянный бокал, отправляется в соседнюю комнату, к Илье, намереваясь всеми правдами и неправдами заставить его выпить.

Илья Курякин – не поклонник алкоголя. Должен быть воистину веский повод, чтобы заставить его пригубить напиток, превышающий градус кефира. Наполеону удалось только раз, на балконе с занятным костерком и видом на Рим.

– Сегодня – полгода, как мы вместе, – объявляет Наполеон, заходя в гостиную, звонко и празднично чокаясь бокалами, показывая пример.

Невыполнимая миссия по имени Илья погружена в свой любимый досуг, не замечает или предпочитает не замечать нарушение покоя. Обитая вместе с Габи, русский кремень давно наловчился игнорировать шумные выходки и диверсии. Наполеон отставляет свою ношу на ближайший столик, с интересом отслеживает шахматную партию. Игра движется медленно. Илья столь долго и тщательно просчитывает каждый шаг, будто до последнего ждет, что пустой стул напротив передвинет фигурки сам, без его участия. 

Навеселе Наполеон бесшабашнее обычного, не может устоять от соблазна, подходит вплотную, подцепляет рукой приглянувшегося ферзя, делает ход.

– Как ты смеешь? – орет на него Илья. Беззвучно. Наполеон читает по губам и немного – по глазам.

– Хочу присоединиться, – отвечает, усаживаясь на стул, тесня невидимого оппонента.

– Нет, – отрезает Илья, откашлявшись, совладав с голосом. Примерно с таким лязгом гильотина отсекает голову. Стоит прислушаться к предостережению, убраться подальше, в укрытие, в безопасность.

Наполеон остается на месте. Он слышит, как в совершенно ясную погоду в отдалении гремит раскат грома, предупреждая о возможной бури. Наполеон Соло не боится буйства стихий, даже если молнии мечут глаза его напарника.

– Дружеский совет от нашего народа вашему народу: шахматы, как и секс, требуют участия двоих. 

– Уйди.

– Да, можно справится в одиночку, но с партнером, даже неумелым – гораздо лучше, – продолжает свою мысль Наполеон, не обращая внимания на гневный рык, выдерживая взгляд застывших, опустевших от ярости глаз. – Зачем отказываться?

Руки Ильи поражены тремором, вцепляются намертво в шахматную доску, навязывают дрожь, заставляя фигурки пьяно, неустойчиво раскачиваться на своих местах. Первыми падают пешки – одна за одной, рассыпаются с деревянным стуком, развеиваются пеплом погибших воинов, но их смерть напрасна, не защищает высший офицерский состав, не спасает короля и королеву. Чудовищное, первобытное землетрясение уничтожает всех. 

Партия закончена. Победителей нет. 

– Ты – не Нил, – цедит Илья негромко, с горчащей тоской. Его пальцы мелко подергиваются, а плечи опущены, ссутулены.

Эта явная опустошенность отрезвляет сильнее, чем гнев. Наполеон поднимает белого короля, оглаживает пальцем бархатное основание, ставит на исходный квадрат, словно извиняется за вторжение на запретную территорию, пытается вернуть все на свои места. Ему ужасно стыдно и совсем уж ничего непонятно, но он встает со стула, уходит без извинений и без вопросов. 

У него мало извинений и очень много вопросов.

 

Для лучшего агента КГБ у Ильи Курякина слишком много очевидных болевых точек. 

Его отец – вор, а мать – шлюха. 

Наполеон Соло – великолепный вор и отчасти шлюха. 

Он не раз думал о том, что олицетворяет собой напоминание о чужой семейной трагедии, нервирует, мозолит глаза.

Но Нил… Нил – это совсем другой уровень давления.

Нил Кэффри или, честнее, правильнее – Николай Неверный – вырванное имя из досье Ильи Курякина. Прежде Наполеон и не заметил пробела, не почувствовал, что он есть, что список прегрешений не окончен, ведь повесть о современном Илье Муромце изобиловала компрометирующими материалами, грязью, достаточной и для двух-трех человек, не походила на приторную сказку, отфильтрованную официальную версию. Наполеон прежде не сталкивался с тем, чтобы ЦРУ намеренно утаивало информацию, способную поставить под удар успех операции. В случае с делом об атомной бомбе, где-то там, наверху, было решено, что вслепую, не советуясь с совестью, их марионетка лучше воспользуется форой.

Нил – страница в биографии Ильи, смысл которой можно сжать до нескольких слов: бывший напарник, мертв. 

Неприметно, скучно и избито. Но фотография и оброненное с горечью имя – повод потянуть за пару ниток, переворошить старые связи, добыть полное досье на безвременно почившего русского агента.

Николай Неверный был сиротой, одиночкой, но сумел проникнуть в святая святых разведки, много лет работал под прикрытием за бугром, в Америке, выведывая ее тайны, передавая секреты. 

По легенде Нил Кэффри вел жизнь добропорядочного гражданина. Задачи некоего Ника Холдена, словно бы, не мудрствуя лукаво, списали с биографии Наполеона Соло, черпая вдохновение в его послужном списке краж и афер. Вынужденный работать на ЦРУ, попрощаться с былым образом жизни, умерить аппетиты, знаменитый вор слышал, что сразу после его ухода на покой, на поле появился новый игрок, занял освободившуюся нишу. Он и предположить не мог, что талантливый новичок действовал по указке страны, пораженной красной чумой. Такая тройная жизнь – слишком рискованная, чтобы балансировать долго. Через четыре года Нил вернулся на родину, надел прежнее имя, приступил к другим обязанностям сотрудника КГБ. Его напарником назначили Илью Курякина – молодого, амбициозного, нарабатывающего полевой опыт быстро и результативно.

Николай погиб на задании. Рапорт о случившемся написан знакомым рваным почерком. Расследование не возбуждали, претензий к Илье не выдвигали. 

Навряд ли он виноват. Навряд ли он считает, что не виноват.

Личное дело – не приключенческий роман. Излагает сухие факты, не дает проникнуть в суть отношений, не оценивает привязанность по десятибалльной шкале. Наполеон представляет себе ухоженную могилу на кладбище. За три года изгородь еще не успела проржаветь и покоситься. И, быть может, на гранитной плите иногда появляются свежие цветы. А, быть может, Илье чужды подобные сантименты.

Наполеон сопоставляет данные, делает выводы, выстраивает гипотезы, проливающие свет на потемки русской души. В них наверняка изрядная погрешность, и, чтобы уменьшить ее, существует безотказный способ – беседа со свидетелем, первоисточником. Любое слово может быть использовано и даже отказ от дачи показаний поведает о многом, нужно лишь выгадать момент, усыпить бдительность, застать врасплох.

Илья, замерев у окна, вглядывается вдаль, в живописные виды Живерни, но в позе нет спокойного созерцания красоты, в нем – взвинченная настороженность гончей, чующей след добычи.

– Кто такой Нил? – спрашивает Наполеон, усаживаясь в кресло позади.

Его слова встречает искаженной отголосок – рокот боевых барабанов, воинственный напев, сулящий жаркую, кровопролитную схватку, столь неуместную в декорациях обманчиво мирной деревушки:

– Тебя это не касается.

– Касается. Даже больше, чем хотелось бы.

Илья оборачивается, наступает, нависая, вцепляясь в подлокотники, захлопывая капкан.

– Ты читал его досье, – голос звучит последней точкой, карканьем ворон над полем битвы, усеянном трупами, обращающим алые маки в потеки крови. 

– Я спрашиваю тебя не про досье.

Илья сильно, до сухого треска, сжимает древесный каркас, чтобы скрыть дрожь рук, но она электрическим током проходит сквозь, передается Наполеону. Тело парализует, сдавливает, будто ремнями крепления. Солнце по-летнему щедро омывает комнату светом, но Наполеон возвращается в сырой подвал, в пыточное кресло, из которого русский шпион его некогда вытащил, а сегодня сменил роль спасателя на палача. Следует быть очень осторожным в формулировках, чтобы не замкнуть провода, не получить дозу настоящей боли.

– Это не допрос, – оправдывается Наполеон, поднимая непослушные ладони в жесте капитуляции. – Просто расскажи то, что по твоему мнению, мне стоит знать.

Прямо сейчас он не рассчитывает на откровенность, но Илья вдруг начинает говорить, и это равносильно обвалу в горах: каждая фраза тяжелым, необтесанным куском породы врезается в тело, клеймит кожу потеками гематом, крошит кости, глушит многократным громовым эхом, не оставляет ни шанса увернуться:

– Я думал, все – нарочно. Продуманная роль. Чтобы вывести меня из равновесия. Когда увидел тебя впервые… Слишком достоверная галлюцинация. Фотографии – не то. В тюремной робе, в форме – неявно. Но вживую… Одежда, жесты. Невыносимо. Поэтому они выбрали именно тебя. Я бы не смог выстрелить. Я никогда не смогу в тебя выстрелить. Пользуйся.

Илья говорит желчно, самокритично, бросает со скалы собственную постыдную слабость, как неподъемную плиту, придавливает ей, душит, но в каждом следующем слове меньше злой иронии и больше глухой, всепоглощающей усталости. Его руки все еще подергиваются, но иначе, будто подкашиваются, лишенные костей. Наполеон не успевает выбраться из камнепада упреков, Илья уходит из комнаты, сбегает, бросает на полуслове.

– Я тоже не смог выстрелить, разве не помнишь? – говорит Наполеон в закрытую дверь.

 

Наполеон Соло привык считать себя уникальным. Он мог допустить возможность существования своих подражателей. Но самому оказаться в роли копии, подделки – унизительно. С точки зрения хронологии обвинение в плагиате лежит на Ниле. Проблема в том, что для Ильи все совсем наоборот, порядок искажен первым впечатлением, въедливым импринтингом.

Нил Кэффри – глубокая, незажившая рана. Кто бы обработал, перебинтовал. Сам Илья предпочитает игнорировать, а Наполеон, ввиду особенностей внешности, способен только бередить. Он недоумевает, почему Илья согласился на работу в А.Н.К.Л. Да, здесь ослаблены поводки, отпущены поводья – меньше контроля и ограничений. Да, здесь Габи – а было время, когда это играло решающее значение.

Но Наполеон – тяжелое, категоричное «нет», которое должно было перевесить любые «да».

Он подходит к зеркалу, ополаскивает лицо – и на мгновение, поднимая голову, видит чужое отражение.

Наполеон знает его лишь по монохромной фотографии, но воображение легко достраивает цвета.

Волосы чуть длиннее и светлее. Тело – худощавей. В серых глазах нет ни намека на гетерохромию. Нюансы, несущественные отличия. Абрис лица – похож до идентичности, губы очерчены по единому трафарету, скулы выделяются характерным контуром. Можно было бы отмахнуться, списать на то, что они с Нилом – просто представители одного типажа. Но это было большим, чем общий типаж. Их посчитали бы братьями. Издалека – не различи ли бы. 

Наполеон – не Нил.

Но он может им побыть для Ильи, подыграть, почему нет? Нил ведь некогда занял его теплое местечко в иерархии воров. Временно, недолго, но – занял. Почему бы и не вернуть должок, расплатившись той же купюрой? На первый взгляд это кажется несложным – всего лишь придется оставаться собой, наступить на гордость, не пытаться ревностно отстаивать неповторимость, разделить образ с еще одним – мертвым – человеком.

Едва ли Илье нужно именно это.

Наполеон прорабатывает стратегию, слушает заговорщицкие подсказки зеркал, не торопится с действиями, почти месяц выжидает, ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало, будто тот откровенный разговор ничего не изменил. Наиболее емким кажется самое простое решение.

Наполеон Соло знает толк в сюрпризах.

Он до сих пор помнит, чувствует, как карман джинсов приятно оттягивал вес советских часов.

В этот раз подарок должен выйти еще ярче, точнее и изящнее.

Когда агенты А.Н.К.Л. оказываются в Лондоне для одной долгоиграющей махинации с бумагами, Наполеон несколько дней не видится со своей командой, поддерживает связь лишь по телефону, чтобы успеть закончить преображение, отшлифовать, не преподносить частями, давая привыкнуть, убавляя, смазывая эффект неожиданности. 

Габи Теллер – королева перевоплощений. Даже Илья сменил полный спектр ролей. Но не Наполеон. Он перемерил сотни имен, вот только все личины похожи одна на другую, соответствуют определенному амплуа, тому, которое удается лучше всего. У каждого великого художника – неповторимый почерк, и за годы Наполеон Соло выработал свой. Жаль от него отказываться, ломать, перекраивать.

Ради Ильи Наполеон согласен измениться. За одно только бессильное «я никогда не смогу в тебя выстрелить».

Он подходит к зеркалу, будто к напарнику, подстрекателю, идейному вдохновителю, подарившему наитие, толкнувшему в нужную сторону.

Наполеон ощупывает отросшую щетину, прикидывает исправления и берется за инструмент, чувствующийся подобием графитового карандаша и пистолета одновременно. Нет желания обращаться к мастеру. Кажется важным сотворить задуманное собственными руками, подбирая каждую деталь, любую мелочь. Наполеон Соло видится себе придворным художником, изо всех сил старающемся угодить своему королю. Пальцы так и норовят соскользнуть, пойти по прежней траектории, убрать все следы намечающейся бороды, но сегодня задача иная – лишь подровнять очертание, добавить долю ухоженности, проработать стиль.

Наполеон тщательно сглаживает углы проблемы, обивает тканью, будто монтирует комнату с психиатрической лечебнице. Он уже не уверен, для кого это делает – для себя или Ильи. 

Прическа становится следующим этапом эксперимента. Ножницы состригают пряди, а бритвенный станок нивелирует результат, придает однородности. Длина – не более пяти миллиметров. Даже в армии было длиннее. На ощупь будто и не волосы, а бархатный коврик.

Простые, поверхностные модификации. Внешность меняется разительно, радикально.

Не Нил.

Теперь уж точно – окончательно – не Нил и почти что не Наполеон.

Улыбка, наполненная прежним природным обаянием, обрамлена черной щетиной, словно рамой. Отражение выглядит старше. Отражение выглядит чужим до чуждости. Но кажется, так и задумывалось? 

– Здравствуй, незнакомец. Думаю, сроднимся. И… надеюсь, ты ему понравишься.

 

– Ну и что на тебе надето? – с изрядной долей скептицизма интересуется Габи, встретив Наполеона на пороге временного дома временной четы Блэквудов. 

– Джинсы, ботинки, футболка, кожаная куртка… – с серьезным видом принимается перечислять Наполеон, оборачиваясь вокруг своей оси, будто живая реклама Леви Страуса.

Одежда – последний штрих. Если добавить сюда сапоги со шпорами и широкополую шляпу – выйдет отличный костюмчик для съемок в вестерне. Наполеон кажется себе персонажем романов Купера. И уж меньше всего он кажется себе собой. От прошлого образа только и остается золотой перстень с Двуликим Янусом – сувенир на память о первом крупном грабеже, талисман, все равно что герб, он не противоречит новшествам, лишь добавляет перчинки.

– Вижу. Я спрашиваю, что на тебя нашло?

– Решил сменить имидж.

– Кажется, к этому еще полагается лассо и пегая кобыла. И Хэллоуин в качестве обоснования.

– В качестве обоснования вполне хватит большевика, – натягивает улыбку Наполеон, и Габи закатывает глаза, не понимая истинной подоплеки шутки. На этот скелет в шкафу ей не приходилось натыкаться. Хорошо.

Наполеон идет к лестнице на второй этаж – пол скрипит голосами фамильных приведений. Габи увязывается за ним, ведомая любопытством поглядеть и послушать впечатления Ильи. В этот момент звонит телефон – спектакль выверен до секунд, следующая сцена – только для двоих, не предусматривает лишних свидетелей. 

Илья не любит принимать помощи, воспринимает ее как сомнения в том, что он способен справится самостоятельно. Наполеон опасается неправильной реакции на свой жест доброй воли, на предложенную трубку мира, дружбы и содействия. Он разглаживает складки, отряхивает пыль, вежливо стучит в дубовую дверь. Тревожно, беспокойно частит пульс. Будто Наполеон лезет в сейф, предвкушая легкую, обильную добычу, но вдруг вспоминает, что, как рассеянный новичок, забыл проверить сигнализацию. И уже не остановится, механизм запущен, металл скрежещет, проворачиваясь, и остается только зажмурится и ждать – повезет или нет.

Сигнализация не звучит.

Илья смотрит на него, словно узнает с трудом, приложив изрядное усилие. Если так – значит, все правильно, все получилось. Ведь так?

– Это для задания?

– Для тебя, – поправляет Наполеон. – Все для тебя, товарищ.

– Для меня?

– Чтобы не так сильно напоминать, – разъясняет, подтверждает.

У Ильи растерянное, наивное до детскости выражение лица, словно перед ним совершилось настоящее чудо. Наполеон видел его таким только однажды. Когда вернул отцовские часы.

В тот раз Илья почти онемел, не сумел подобрать слов.

Сейчас он протягивает руку, будто хочет огладить щетину – уверится в материальности или развеять морок. В последний момент одергивает себя, обрывает жест. Кончики пальцев лишь слегка задевают щеку. Наполеона ошпаривает холодом – и теплом. Самоконтроля едва хватает, чтобы не вздрогнуть, не выказать отклика.

– Спасибо, – говорит Илья, гулко сглатывая неповоротливую, тяжеловесную благодарность. Трет ладонь о ладонь, запоздало согревая или уничтожая прикосновение – не разберешь.

– Нет проблем. Могу еще стетсон надеть, чтобы ты мог с полным правом заклеймить меня «ковбоем» на веки вечные.

Концепция связи подаренного прозвища и внешности кажется отличной хохмой, но Илья отвечает невесело:

– Не стоит.

– Он что, носил ковбойскую шляпу? – понимает Наполеон.

– Не ковбойскую.

 

Это становится точкой надлома, косой чертой, новой главой. Отношения преображаются явно, неоспоримо, их перестает мотать из стороны в сторону, словно машину на ухабистой русской дороге. По инерции Илья, бывает, ведет себя по-прежнему, но раз за разом спохватывается, исправляется. Если он дерется с Наполеоном, то только во время спаррингов. Все еще случаются срывы, но окончание холодной войны с напарником благоприятно сказывается на их частоте, ведет на убыль. 

После долгой, суровой полярной зимы наконец наступает оттепель. Определенность. 

Общение вне работы приобретает очертания дружбы, как должно было случится уже давно, если бы не погребенное под слоями земли «но».

Илья перестает отступать и иногда сам делает шаги навстречу. Наполеон не знает, куда это может их завести.

Оказывается, большевик недурно разбирается в американских нравах и традициях. Он может сколько угодно насмехаться над их нелепостью, но в определенные моменты – следует им. Индейку на День Благодарения готовит отнюдь не Наполеон. Семейный праздник впервые за долгие годы празднуется с теми, кого действительно можно было бы назвать семьей. Это восхитительный, подкупающий подарок, за который можно многое простить.

Например, Нила.

– Нил не любил насилие, убивал только при необходимости, – говорит Илья однажды, когда им приходится зачищать здание от нежелательных свидетелей. 

Наполеон не знает, есть ли в словах упрек. Не то место и время, чтобы его искать.

– Я был на войне.

– Знаю.

Наполеон списывает неуместное замечание на случайность, на выброс адреналина. Но оно – не первое и не последнее. Быть может, Илья просто пользуется представившейся возможностью выговориться, не держать в себе, разделить с кем-то свою потерю. Что ж. Наполеон Соло всегда умел слушать.

Он никогда не выказывает неудовольствия, не перебивает, кивает поощрительно, впитывает данные внимательно, собирает по крупицам, по клочкам, соотносит, пытается уложить в цельную картину, украшает подробностями, со скрупулезной тщательностью наносит чужие точки уязвимости на персональную анатомическую карту, планируя обходить их стороной, но не исключая возможности, что придется на них воздействовать, потревожить минное поле. Кто владеет информацией – владеет миром – давно усвоенная прописная истина, но в этот раз причина не только в ней. 

Наполеон дорожит доверием Ильи. 

А эти скупые рассказы – и есть доверие, позволение заглянуть в душу. Илья не говорит о Ниле, если существует вероятность, что их могут услышать посторонние. При Габи – тоже. Только наедине.

Иногда Наполеону хочется спросить: «Почему ты называешь его Нил, а не Николай?», но вопросы не предусмотрены, Илья делится ответами по собственному усмотрению, выдает сведения порционно, без видимых поводов к чистосердечным признаниям.

С его слов в голове Наполеона формируется образ мудрого наставника, учащего секретам жизни, начиная от моды и заканчивая схемами нашумевших преступлений. У самого Наполеона никогда не было подобного человека. Приходилось уповать на собственный ум, удачу и житейскую хитрость. 

О Ниле Илья говорит нечасто. О себе – практически никогда. Выходит, что его покойного напарника Наполеон знает гораздо лучше, хоть даже не знаком.

Впору назваться шаманом – он вынужден слишком тесно общаться со строптивыми духами.

У Наполеона была пассия, имевшая дурную привычку к месту и не к месту поминать своего бывшего поклонника, сравнивать с ним, сопоставлять в бессмысленном состязании. Не впервой соперничать, вот только теперь положение заведомо проигрышное – у мертвого героя сотня очков форы, которые невозможно нагнать. Наполеон Соло – настоящее со своими достоинствами и недостатками. У прошлого нет изъянов, вычеркнуты из летописи, оставив лишь идеализированный образ.

Наполеон ухаживает за щетиной с энтузиазмом заправского садовода, равняющего любимый газон. Это – его часть сделки.

Однажды ему приходится от нее отступить. Работа. Она приоритетней любых удобств и компромиссов. Знакомая, отработанная модель с проникновений в дом путем соблазнения объекта. Наполеон влезает в прежнюю шкуру, чтобы соответствовать типажу взыскательной дамочки. Это странно, некомфортно – для него, и для Ильи – тоже. 

– Что ж, старик… Рад был повидаться, но, боюсь, время вышло, свидание окончено, – паясничает Наполеон перед зеркалом, когда необходимые чертежи добыты и уничтожены вместе с памятью о слащавых духах и липкой помаде.

Наполеон должен быть в ванной один, но Илья смутной тенью, пристрастным соглядатаем замирает в дверях, попирая чужое личное пространство.

– Оставь, – коротко рубит, словно отдает приказ, только в тоне – просьба.

– Уверен?

– Да. Оставь как есть…. Если, конечно, хочешь.

Наполеон считает, что было бы неплохо стать собой, но давно очевидно, что «собой» имеет мало отношения к прическе и одежде. Он соскучился по старому облику, он привык к новому. Выбирать или чередовать – непринципиально, несущественно, но если Илья готов к этому шагу, Наполеон готов его поддержать. Он уже не знает, чего хочет сам. Вернее – догадывается, но это касается отнюдь не внешности.

– Было бы неплохо.

Наверное, в голосе недостаточно уверенности, потому что Илья делает шаг в комнату и кладет тяжелую ладонь на плечо, подбадривая, встречаясь глазами там, в лоснящейся глянцем поверхности зазеркалья. Иногда Наполеон чувствует себя так, будто Илья смотрит не прямо на него, а сквозь призрачный силуэт своего Нила, путает черты, смешивает. В это раз – нет.

– Все в порядке, ковбой. Все будет хорошо.

 

– Все еще нельзя занять его место?

Наполеон ждет расплаты за эти слова. Илья не проявляет агрессии, медлит, смотрит испытующе. За минуту молчания удается сдать тест, заслужить приглашающий кивок.

Наполеон усаживается осторожно, как будто бы дает время привидению освободить стул.

Даже с живым партнером Илья играет неторопливо, растягивает удовольствие, смакует процесс, дегустирует, словно изысканное вино, словно утренний воскресный секс. Он кажется расслабленным, но передвигает свое шахматное войско взвешенно и бережливо, будто на каждом ходе сверяется, советуется с Ботвинником.

Наполеон тоже не спешит узнать финал партии, рассиживается в кресле вальяжно и томно, но действует не слишком обдуманно, теряет пешки одну за одной, нескладно лавирует в интригах офицерского состава. Он поглощен приятной светской беседой, подсознательно желает равноценно отплатить за допуск в святая святых, купается в лучах чужого внимания, неприкрыто хвастается, делится занимательной историей о частной коллекции шедевров ренессанса и ее наивном наследнике, почти называя имена и названия, подставляясь глупо, беспечно, разбрасываясь уликами, лихо подписывая ордер на собственный арест. 

Он знает, что проигрывает, отступает, пускает далеко на свою территорию, позволяет подобраться слишком близко. 

Немыслимо при этом следить еще и за шахматами. Итог очевиден с самого начала, висит дамокловым мечом, тенью грядущего Ватерлоо.

– Ты ужасный шахматист, ковбой.

Илья произносит «ковбой» по слогам, словно переводит это слово тоже по слогам. На его лице нет торжества – избиение младенцев не чествуют, но нет и привычной бесстрастной маски. Губы складываются в улыбку – условную, обозначенную лишь приподнятыми уголками, но искреннюю, по-доброму насмешливую.

– А ты не отличишь Мане от Моне, – парирует Наполеон. – У каждого свои недостатки.

– Я работаю над этим.

– А я – над этим, – кивает на доску поверженный противник. – Но глупо было бы рассчитывать с первого раза отобрать у тебя титул гроссмейстера.

– Могу посодействовать.

Наполеон не отказывается от предложения, и следующий час Илья устраивает разбор промахов и ошибок, делится стратегиями и комбинациями, сыплет колкостями вперемешку с похвалами. Вечер проходит ровно и уютно до того момента, как Наполеон без задней мысли, с одной только целью выказать благодарность, говорит:

– Мне повезло с учителем.

– Моим был Нил, – отзывается Илья легко, без паузы.

Наполеон прилагает усилие, чтобы удержать на губах улыбку и еще одно – чтобы не закрыть уши, поддавшись ребяческому импульсу.

Он готов поспорить, что со смерти напарника Илья играл в шахматы только с самим собой, оберегал их как неприкосновенный ритуал. Сделанное исключение должно льстить, но на самом деле – нет. Иногда Наполеону кажется, что они с Ильей подошли друг к другу вплотную, замерли у последней черты. Между ними – преграда. Не стена и даже не железный занавес. Неупокоенный призрак прошлого.

Нил. Снова Нил. Всегда Нил.

– Тогда ты слишком много ждешь от его жалкой копии, – натянуто шутит Наполеон, разводя руками.

– Ты не жалкий. И не копия.

У Наполеона пересыхает в горле. Он не знает, когда, где, сколько проводилась экспертиза. Кажется, что прямо здесь и сейчас. Илья смотрит на него пристальным взглядом опытного реставратора, проводящего визуальный анализ картины, заставляет чувствовать себя так, будто его расщепляют на составляющие, изучают состав каждой из красок, которой он написан, помещают под инфракрасное излучение, раздевают, оголяют слой за слоем, находят новый рисунок, перекрытый другим так давно, что становится сюрпризом даже для самого Наполеона.

Вердикт – подлинник.

– Еще партию?

 

К фортоничеству душа Нила никогда не лежала, и все-таки с окнами его связывают высокие отношения, куда более насыщенные, чем с дверьми. Есть определенный шарм в том, чтобы вломиться в Парк Плаза без приглашения, совершить под луной дерзкую романтическую прогулку до третьего этажа, переждать облаву. Беспокоить сон Габи – дурной тон и риск для здоровья. Выбор отступления очевиден.

– Ты запер окно, – с укором, скрывающим азарт, выговаривает Илье Наполеон, раздевается, подцепляет со стула русский эквивалент спального костюма, ловко облачается в него.

– Это был намек.

Илья устроился на боку, повернувшись спиной к окну, умудряясь занимать большую часть кровати. Наполеон забирается на свободный участок, отзеркаливает позу, ерзает в попытке потеснить. 

– Пол широкий, – пышет гостеприимством хозяин номера, замерев в постели вечный и незыблемый, как Ленин в Мавзолее.

Они лежат рядом, спина к спине, отвернувшись, словно рассорившиеся супруги. Наполеона не устраивает подобный расклад, он переворачивается, получает вид на напряженную спину, идет на таран, толкая Илью лбом в плечо:

– Подвинься, большевик.

Атмосфера своевольного, свободолюбивого Амстердама, живущего за окном, влияет пагубно, разлагающе, водою подтачивает каменные моральные устои, размывает границы, выходит за рамки приличия. Илья не поддается давлению, лишь слегка расслабляется, отзывается с легким удивлением, будто озвучивает случайно пришедшее в голову открытие: 

– Знаешь, мне раньше не давали прозвищ.

– А у меня такое паспортное имя, что прозвища без надобности. «Наполеон» звучит как помесь приторного торта и исторической страшилки в дурацкой шляпе.

Илья коротко смеется, подхватывает тон:

– Я бы сказал: звучит как диагноз. 

– Или псевдоним питомца борделя, – продолжает цепочку ассоциаций Наполеон, но на этот раз самоирония не кажется такой же благодушной и непринужденной.

– Не любишь, когда тебя так называют? – уточняет Илья.

– Да. Нет. Я… успел отвыкнуть. Теперь меня зовет по имени только мать. Впрочем, ты – можешь, если хочешь. Будет приятно.

Илья приходит в движение, будто меняется горный рельеф, тяжело перекатывается на спину, глядя в потолок, сквозь перекрытие и крышу, прямо в ночное небо. Подглядывающая из-за окна луна серебрит профиль, припорашивает длинные ресницы звездной пылью.

– Нил – это тоже кличка, – сообщает без предупреждения, без сигнальных ракет. – Казалось бы, с его настоящей фамилией никаких дразнилок не нужно, но кто-то переврал имя на американский манер, назвал так… и оказалось еще обидней. Нила же не отличишь от ваших. Из меня янки получился бы настолько же достоверный, насколько архитектор, а он органично вписался в роль. По его словам, он даже ребенком выделялся среди одноклассников, был насквозь пропитан чуждыми им западными идеалами – откуда только взялись. Он выбрал новое имя как вызов, сделал недостаток – достоинством, довел до максимума, став самым лучшим агентом под прикрытием, но… В КГБ его тихо презирали, не доверяли. Изгой, вынужденный постоянно кому-то что-то доказывать. Такой же, как я. 

Рано или поздно Наполеон научится ставить блоки, не чувствовать себя, будто пудовые кулаки вышибают из него дух. Он глушит злость, смиренно слушает монолог Ильи, словно священник – исповедь грешника, хотя вряд ли дитя атеизма способно провести подобную аналогию. Наполеон Соло и сам грешник, далекий от следования букве религии, но сейчас он не прочь обратиться к церкви, предать Нила Кэффри посмертной анафеме, выжечь из любых упоминаний, карать за употребление. Наполеону не нравится делиться – даже с призраком, даже с воспоминанием.

У них с Ильей предостаточно общих тем и без Нила. О работе. О музыке, фильмах, книгах. О России и Америке. О себе. Почему бы и нет? Получалось ведь только что.

– Знаешь, оказавшись с человеком в одной кровати, не стоит тащить туда кого-то еще, – замечает Наполеон по окончанию речи. Слова давно просятся на язык, а терпение никогда не относилось к неисчерпаемым добродетелям. 

Нельзя навечно облачиться в траур. Пора жить дальше. Помнить, бережно хранить, но не оглядываться ежесекундно, не протирать пыль все свободное время.

– Ты…

– Извини. Я не это хотел сказать. Просто… давай поговорим о нас, – на этот раз двусмысленность непреднамеренная, неуместная. По отношению к Илье шутки то и дело скатываются в горизонтальную плоскость из-за этой его советской нравственности. И по ряду других причин – тоже.

– О нас? – напряженно переспрашивает Илья.

– Нил был важной частью твоей жизни, понимаю. Но я хочу узнать ближе тебя, а не его. 

Длинные ресницы опускаются, прикрывая глаза, линия рта едва заметно расслабляется. 

– Что именно тебе интересно?

– Все, – с пылом отзывается Наполеон, окрыленный поощрением. – О первой выпивке, о первой балалайке, о первом шраме.

– Он старый, – начинает Илья, собравшись с мыслями, массируя меченный висок, выбирая наиболее интересную или наименее нелепую тему. – Мой отец с детства тренировал меня. Будто на войну. Хотя, казалось бы, назавтра обещан коммунизм. А внимательно оглянешься на равных – замечаешь, что сам состоятельней, богаче. Может, поэтому отец и не хотел меня слишком уж избаловать. Может, знал, что его рано или поздно поймают за руку…

Илья сбивается на родной язык, сам того не замечая. Наполеон не спешит исправлять, переводит, наслаждаясь звуком чудной речи, едкими интонациями, столь не подходящими человеку, верящему в идеологию родной страны. Узнает его заново. Постепенно Илья переходит на забавные истории из пионерлагеря, голос смягчается, становится баюкающими как колыбельная. Наполеону интересно слушать, информация записывается в голове, словно бы на пленку, но сон приятно дурманит голову, тесно сплетаясь с образами воображения, слишком яркими и реалистичными для яви.

– Наполеон, – окликает Илья позже, когда полуночная беседа окончательно угасает.

– Что?

– Ничего. Просто опробовал.

– Ну вот и познакомились, – резюмирует Наполеон сквозь наступающую дрему, позволяя себе впервые за много лет расслабиться, не держать вахту, не ждать ножа под ребра.

 

Наполеон просыпается от волн вибрации, проходящих от кончиков пальцев до плеча.

– Ты сутки не приходил в сознание, – говорит Илья, чутко улавливая его пробуждение.

Наполеон ощущает себя больным и виноватым, хотя его вины – малая доля, неверный поворот в переплетении жизненных обстоятельств. Илье не впервые сидеть так у постели, сторожить и надеяться. Худшего дежа вю сложно представить. Но, может, не зря? Может, это наглядный пример, что даже при схожих исходных данных, истории вовсе не обречены повторяться, заканчиваться единым итогом.

Год – солидный срок для перекраивания судеб.

Сегодняшний день – не точная дата. Вероятно, на следующей недели. Или наоборот – еще на прошлой. Стоит стащить у Габи еженедельник, сверить числа. С сумасбродной погоней в джунглях растеряны все ориентиры.

За долгие месяцы совместной работы, Наполеон и Илья сроднились с кличками и освоили имена. Научились говорить о Ниле, а затем – научились не говорить. Сыграли в игру «найди десять отличий» и на кажущейся идентичной картинке раскопали сотню разностей. Время бежит бурной горной речкой, бередит илистый осадок, спотыкается о камни. Может, они слишком торопятся. Может – слишком медлят.

– Злишься? – спрашивает Наполеон, кивая на сцепленные руки.

Илья не пытается их разжать. Возможно, просто не способен. Сам Наполеон даже если пробует высвободиться – разве только кости себе переломает. Впрочем, если не попробует – тоже. Пальцы вминаются до боли, церберской хваткой, намертво удерживая на грешной земле. С таким якорем не рухнешь в огненную бездну, а воспарить на небеса Наполеону не светит уже очень давно.

– Я боюсь, – признает Илья тихим, глухим голосом. – Что ты умрешь, – добавляет после паузы, словно Наполеон нуждается в разъяснениях очевидного. Полгода назад они начали понимать друг друга с полуслова. С недавних пор вполне могут обходиться и без слов.

«Как умер Нил. После семи дней комы. И я снова не смогу этому помешать».

Илья наловчился обходить это имя, не говорить вслух. Наполеон слышит и неозвученное.

Ему нужно сказать: «Я не умру. Слышишь, как мирно и безмятежно пищат приборы? Все обошлось». Но «умрешь» – не прошлое время, не пройденное, не отброшенное. Всего лишь выигранный раунд, вырванная у неизбежности отсрочка.

– Я умру. Когда-нибудь. Нескоро. Лет в семьдесят.

– Близкие мне люди не доживают до семидесяти. 

– Открою тебе секрет, Илья, только никому не проболтайся: все умирают. Боюсь, от тебя это не зависит, – ерничает Наполеон, запинается, меняет интонацию, прежде чем договорить. – Но кое-что зависит: когда ты за моим плечом – у нас обоих гораздо больше шансов продержаться подольше.

– Я буду за твоим плечом, – обещает Илья, как верующие клянутся на Библии.

Он поднимается со стула, не расплетая руки, будто перестраховывается, отрезает пути к побегу, нависает сверху тяжело, неумолимо.

Наполеон не успевает сесть, не успевает ничего сказать, когда его губы запечатывают порывистым, неловким поцелуем. Жест со вкусом пряного, жгучего адреналина и кисловато-горького отчаяния. Найти решимость на подобный шаг – все равно что впервые спустить курок, стреляя в живого человека. Необходимо переступить бесконечно высокие моральные барьеры, статьи уголовного кодекса, привычные понятия нравственности, выбитые на подкорке правила и запреты. 

Нельзя оттолкнуть, даже просто не отозваться на такой поцелуй – ужасное преступление, кощунство, трусость и жестокость, предательство доверия. 

Илья – безоружный и совершенно беззащитный – ласкает губы с той очаровательной настырной топорностью, с которой взламывает замки, угадывает явки, подбирает пароли, действует слепо и рискованно. Выкорчевывает непреложное табу в себе, опечатанное семью печатями, защищенное десятком предрассудков, зашифрованное дюжиной предубеждений.

Наполеон не смеет запретить то, что с таким трудом удалось Илье себе разрешить, не имеет никакого права ранить, отвергнуть, отречься. Собственные сомнения можно отложить на потом, в долгий ящик. Он приоткрывает губы и кладет свободную руку на висок Ильи, трет пальцем, будто пытается стереть, разгладить давний шрам. Илья запинается, замирает зажато, когда Наполеон отвечает слишком деятельно, необдуманно перехватывая инициативу, забывая, что с ним нельзя так, с ним необходимо осторожней, мягче и покорней – как он приучен, как он привык.

Наполеон не раз задумывался о том, что было между Ильей и Нилом. И столько же – было ли Илье достаточно того, что между ними было. 

Этот поцелуй может быть ответом на так и незаданный вопрос. Или не иметь к нему ни малейшего отношения. 

– Я не Нил, – напоминает Наполеон, возвращает чужую реплику, отстраняясь, когда уже можно, когда уже не отказ.

– Не Нил, – послушным, согласным эхом отзывается Илья, отмирая, тычась губами в неуклюжей попытке возобновить поцелуй, – Наполеон.


End file.
